Team Hi-5 (video)
Team Hi-5 is the 22nd Hi-5 Australia DVD in November 7, 2007 by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs 'Main songs' Infobox Happy Today.png|Happy Today Infobox Brave And Strong.png|Brave And Strong Infobox Switching Around.png|Switching Around 'Bonus Songs' Infobox T.E.A.M..png|T.E.A.M. Cast Hi-5 * Tim Harding * Sun Park * Nathan Foley * Kellie Hoggart * Charli Delaney Puppeteers * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Noni McCallum as Chatterbox Segments *The Hi-5 band slides down a zip line and do different actions. *Happy Today *Chats talks in a basketball way and KELLIE learns the basketball language. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 33 (Energy). *SUN swings through the monkey bars. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 27 (First steps & give it a go). *CHARLI pretends to be a monkey. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 27 (First steps & give it a go). *TIM makes a sporty song and he adds it sporty sounds. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 12 (Ways of saying). *CHARLI pretends to be a lifeguard. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 18 (Ideas and imagination). *NATHAN pretends to go fishing. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 18 (Ideas and imagination). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about three guinea pigs (Charli, Nathan, and Tim) that live in a hutch and they do exercise everyday with a ramp, a step, and a wheel, but one day a girl (Sun) that looks after them cleans up the hutch and she takes out the wheel, the ramp and the step for a while, so they find another way to get moving along with the girl. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 33 (Energy). *Brave And Strong *Percussionist TIM plays all instruments by himself. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 7 (Move your body). *CHARLI does her super active morning warm up. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 40 (I wonder?). *SUN goes on a snowboard adventure but Jup Jup changes the landscape. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 39 (Ways to get around). *KELLIE looks for a jingle for Chats' super amazing health drink. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 6 (Food). *Doctor CHARLI uses movement medicine. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 22 (People and animals). *NATHAN turns his room into a sports ground. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 31 (Changing looks). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a meeting place where busy bugs (Charli the ant, Kellie the stink bug and Sun the spider) can relax, one day a butterfly (Nathan) arrives and asks them to be part of the club, but they don't want him to get into. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 32 (Animals and nature). *Switching Around DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-14-37-253.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-16-26-924.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-18-13-725.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-18-40-100.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-20-22-219.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-20-32-972.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-21-41-129.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-21-49-034.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-22-44-620.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-22-57-697.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-24-02-236.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-24-30-437.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-15 19-24-35-489.jpg Video Gallery Hi-5_Team_Hi-5_Intro.png Opening_Team_Hi-5.png Hi-5 Happy Today.png Kellie S9 E33.png Sun S9 E27.png Charli S9 E27 1.png Tim S9 E12.png Charli S9 E18 4.png Nathan S9 E18.png Sharing Stories S9 E33.png Hi-5 Brave And Strong.png Tim S9 E7.png Charli S9 E40 1.png Sun S9 E39.png Kellie S9 E6.png Charli S9 E22 3.png Nathan S9 E31.png Sharing Stories S9 E32.png Hi-5 Switching Around.png Credits_Team_Hi-5.png Children's_Framework_Team_Hi-5.png phpZ1170D.jpg Special features * Karaoke songs Previews are: *Sharing Wishes *Have Some Fun! *Travelling Circus *Mix It Up! *Come On And Party *Action Heroes *Wonderful Journeys *Animal Adventures *It's A Hi-5 Christmas Category:2007 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Series 9 Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes directed by Rob Cotterill Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Hi-5 videos